


He's NOT Dying!

by preciousbunnynoiz



Series: Pray for Yakov [7]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Found Family, M/M, Platonic Relationships, Podium Family, Sickfic, Victor Nikiforov is Extra
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-09
Updated: 2017-11-09
Packaged: 2019-01-31 07:47:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12677520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/preciousbunnynoiz/pseuds/preciousbunnynoiz
Summary: Yakov goes to wake up Yuri but finds the teen sick with the flu and Lilia is out of town for two weeks.He doesn't want to leave the teen alone all day while he's sick but luckily Vitya and Katsuki offer to help.Only problem is all three of them are completely ridiculous.





	He's NOT Dying!

**Author's Note:**

> Just to be clear the characters are the same as canon. No one is related to anyone else

“Yura! Get moving! I’m not going to be late to the rink for you!” Yakov called testily. He thought he was done living with teenagers when Victor moved out but noooo of course not. Now he had another eccentric stray and this one was just as annoying as the first.

When he didn’t get a response he grit his teeth and stomped to the boy’s room flinging open the door. 

“YURA!” he bellowed but he only received a groan from the pile of blankets in the middle of the bed instead of the usually cursing and thrown object.  _ That _ pulled him up short. 

As he watched, the teen dug himself out of the pile. He looked like absolute shit, his face was puffy and he was as white as a sheet. Yakov could even see that he was trembling as he struggled to sit upright.

“Yakov,” the boy croaked, his eyes slightly glassy, “I’m dying. Tell Victor my last words were that he  _ is _ losing his hair” the boy then flopped forward into the blankets. Yakov tsked and rolled his eyes because no he wasn’t  _ dying _ for god’s sake! But he did look terrible so Yakov picked his way across the messy floor (seriously the boy was lucky Lilia was out of town at the moment or else he  _ would _ be dead) and rested the back of his hand against the boy’s head. 

He was burning up.

“You probably have the flu. I’m going to make you an appointment with the doctor to make sure” the boy groaned in response, “I’m just going to call Victor first to tell him to watch the others.” he only got another groan in response.

Victor picked up at at the third ring.

“Yakov!”

“Vitya, Yura has the flu or something. I’m going to take him the doctor and then figure out what I’m going to do until he’s well. Lilia isn’t around for the next two weeks so you might be in charge-” 

“YURA IS SICK!? THAT’S TERRIBLE! I’M COMING OVER RIGHT NOW! I’LL TAKE HIM TO THE DOCTOR!” Yakov stopped and pulled the phone away from his ear to stare at it. He hadn’t expected that reaction from the man child. He put the phone back to his ear in time to hear the idiot babbling on about hospitals and what if it was serious? Was he compatible enough to give a kidney if needed? What was Yura’s blood type? And where were his socks? Yakov was their dad didn’t he know these things?

“VITYA! You can’t take him to the doctor, I’m his guardian not you. It’s just the flu and he’ll be fine stop having hysterics! Also none of us are related!” Victor was still having hysterics and Yakov swore under his breath, pinching the bridge of his nose.

“Put Katsuki on the line!” he demanded interrupting the flow of Victor’s ramblings. There was a pause and then a burst of static and then…

“Hello? Coach Yakov? What is Victor going on about? Is Yurio alright?” the Japanese skater sounded worried but a lot calmer than Vitya thank GOD. 

“Yura’s got the flu, I’ve got to take him to the doctor DO NOT LET VICTOR COME AND TRY TO TAKE HIM! I’m his legal guardian and this is my job. Try and get Victor to calm down as well, I might need him to coach the others while I take care of Yura. I don’t really want him to left alone.” Yes the boy was 15 and probably fine to spend a week sleeping alone at Lilia’s but Yakov knew his family was all far away and no one liked to be alone when they were sick. 

Not that Yakov was the best nursemaid but he was all the boy had. 

“Oh no! Poor Yurio! But...wouldn’t it be better for Yurio to stay with us? Poyta gets along with Makkachin and we can take turns watching him while the other trains at the rink. If you don’t mind coaching me while Victor is watching Yurio” 

Yakov was surprised by Katsuki’s offer but it would solve a lot of problems. He had a lot to prepare the others for Europeans and this way he wouldn’t be worried about Yura being all alone while so poorly.

“Da, that would be good. I’ll call the rink and let them know I’m going to be late. If one of you could stay in I’ll bring Yura by after his appointment” at least Katsuki was reasonable.

“Of course!”

Yakov tried to pretend he couldn’t hear Victor weeping about his ‘baby brother dying’ in the background. They weren’t even related! 

Now that was over he made the rest of his phone calls quickly, nabbing Yura an appointment for that morning.

Once off the phone he poked and prodded at Yura until he (whining) got dressed for his appointment. He also put Poyta in their cat carrier and shoveled some of Yura’s sleep clothing in a bag. Yura was still whining but he did dump a bunch of tablets and devices and a ton of charge cables in the bag as well. Anything that they missed Katsuki or Vitya could pick up later.

Then it was getting the floppy teen into the car and to the doctors.

“You’re NOT DYING!” Yakov yelled for the fifteenth time as he pulled into traffic. He was now  _ really _ glad that Katsuki had offered to take the teen.

The doctors confirmed it was flu and Yakov pulled into the parking garage of Victor’s building with no small relief.

With a deep sigh of ‘thank god I’ll be able to escape the whining’ he pulled out his phone to call Katsuki and tell him they’d arrived.

“YAKOV! How’s Yura!” Yakov looked up startled to see Victor out of breath and wild eyed, the door to the stairwell open.

“...Did you run down the stairs?” 

“Yakov! Yura!” Yakov rolled his eyes at Victor’s petulant tone.

“It’s just the flu. He’s  _ fine _ . Help me get him up to your flat” Yakov grunted, Victor nodded and hurried to the passenger door to open it. Once it was open he gasped, his eyes filling with tears.

“Oh Yura!” 

Because Yuri is a tiny blond asshole he flipped off Victor tiredly. But Victor instead of being snarky or teasing actually sniffed as if holding back tears.

“So brave!” he undid Yura’s seatbelt as if he was some kind of invalid and carefully pulled him from the car to carry him bridal style towards the lift. 

Yakov smacked his hand against his face. 

Of  _ course _ these idiots were going to be like this.

Guess Yakov was stuck with the bags.

The slow ride up in the lift was torture. With Yuri muttering things like “If I don’t make it don’t let the hag have my cat” and Victor getting hysterical and asking Yakov if he was  _ sure _ Yura wasn’t going to die.

Once they reached the flat Yakov had hoped Katsuki would force the two idiots to knock it the hell off but he had forgotten that Yuuri was just as stupid as the other two.

“Oh Yurio! You’re so pale! Come and put him down on the couch Victor. I’d like him to go to straight to bed but I want him to have some of the soup I made for him first” Victor nodded and carried Yura towards the living while muttering about his “poor baby brother” 

Yuuri bit his lip with worry before turning to Yakov and smiling.

“Come in please sir I’ll take Poyta for you.” Yakov followed the Japanese skater into the flat and stopped dead in the door to the spare room. The bed was covered in animal print blankets and cushions and pillows. What wasn’t animal print was purple and it was all piled into a veritable nest. Right in the centre, pride of place, was a giant tiger plushie almost as big as Yura.

“Where did all this come from?” he asked.

Yuuri looked up from the cat carrier that he was opening for Poyta. (Who immediately darted under the bed)

“Oh well I wanted Yurio to feel better so I told Victor to go shopping for this stuff while I made the soup!” Yuuri straightened and looked at the bed critically, “Do you think we got a big enough tiger?”

Yakov stared at him for a moment before turning abruptly.

“I’m leaving”

“Oh of course! We’ll take good care of Yura!” 

They started to pass the livingroom when Victor stopped Katsuki, his face a mask of concern. “Yuuri are we  _ sure _ it’s just the flu? The internet says children often present with different symptoms for serious illnesses!” Katsuki soothed him before asking if they should get a ‘friend’ for Yura’s tiger.

Yura was sat on the couch with a bowl of soup and wrapped in a leopard print fleece. He seemed to be on his phone and Yakov heard him say:

“If I don’t make it Beka promise me you’ll punch JJ in the face”

And that was absolutely it.  Yakov was  _ done _ .

“I’m leaving. Katsuki! Vitya! I’ll text you times later. I’ll let you have today off but tomorrow I expect you both at the rink for your scheduled practice, got it?” 

“Yes Coach” they replied in unison. Yakov grunted his approval and moved to leave.

“And don’t worry Dad! We’ll call you if Yura gets any worse! Victor added brightly when Yakov was almost home free.

Yakov called him a very bad name before he slammed the door shut behind him.

It took a week before Yura was over the flu and Yakov did feel bad that Yura was poorly but damnit was he glad the other two idiots looked after him. (It took even longer for Yura to be allowed back on the ice. The boy needed to take better care of himself!)

Vitya was a vain and selfish idiot but he could be a good big brother and son when needed. And Yuuri Yakov had to admit was the best son in law he could ask for.

He still called Lilia and complained about their dumb children though. 

She laughed.

A lot.

**Author's Note:**

> Victor's Brain: Yurio is still the same little tiny babby skater I met all those years ago. He's precious and tiny and I love him and I've decided he's my brother. Only don't tell him that because he'll stab me with his knife shoes. 
> 
> Yuuri's Brain: Mari always bought me cuddly toys when I was sick and my mom made this soup and my dad covered me with blankets and since Yurio is family I need to pile all my family knowledge on his face.
> 
> Yurio's Brain: I'm having the family experience while sick and so I'm going to milk this for all I'm worth
> 
> Yakov's Brain: I hate my kids and am glad I didn't have to put up with Yuri's whining but also why haven't they called today to let me know how he is? I have terrible kids!


End file.
